Things can happen
by Blondy411
Summary: This is based on season 14 episode 13 with a Morganders twist
1. Chapter 1

Morgan was sitting the locker room waiting to see if greg would come back all right. This case was really weird with the FBI watching there every move, looking over their sholders and with the mysterious BLACK BOX'S that could hack the car and take over the cars took the toll on all the CSI's. the car hacking was what was worring morgan because Greg and Nick went out to get a suspect to do with the case, was the thought that the car greg and nick were in had one and that the guy that she is in love with will die and she is also worrird about nick of course because he is like a big brother. morgan didn't relise that greg and nick were already back and standing in the next room watching her.

**GREG AND MORGAN**

"what is she doing? She been sitting there for more then 15 minutes" "man, shes waiting to see if your alright she's been sitting there since we left" nick said with a grin "why" "well if you ask me she is in love with you" "nah" "if you dn't beleve me go ask her" "yeah and what do i say" "just go tell her that shift ended 20 minutes ago and ask why she is still here' "ok, i bet you $50 she won't tell me and if she dose it be that she has feeling towards me' "ok, your on"

**GREG AND MORGAN**

Greg walked out of the room where they have been standing ang into the locker room.

**GREG AND MORGAN**

She heard footsteps coming towards her so she got up fast and made it look she was getting ready to leave. when the person came in thank god it was greg, he was alright. "oh your still here" greg tryed to make it sound as if he and nick had just got back. "yeah, i hate paperwork! i was just about to leave" "ok, i can't lie to you, you've been sitting there for 15 minutes!" "how did you know that" "nick and i have been back for about 15 minutes standing over there watching you" "oh" "nick has this crazy theroy that you were waiting to see if i came back alright!" greg said with a slight chuckle. "the funny thing is i was" "why" Morgan was getting a little annoyed thet he haden't got the point yet. "you want to know why" she said with a hint of anger. "well, yeah" "ok, I LOVE YOU" Greg look suprised. 'OMG! Nick was right' greg thought morgan stormed out of the room and headed for the parking lot. when greg finally realized she was gone, he ran after her. He still couldn't beleive that she said that! when he finally found her she was leaning agenst her car looking almost about to cry. greg ran up to her, she didn't hear him come up to her, next thing she know his lips were on hers.


	2. Chapter 2

when they finally broke apart they just looked into each other's eyes. greg was the one that broke the silence. "i love you to" he almost said in a whisper she could only just hear. "when you didn't say anything, i thought you didn't" "i have love you from the moment i first saw you" all she did was kiss him wih all of her passion "come back to my place, i'll cook you dinner" "ok" greg started walking to his car but was stop by morgan grabbing his wrist. greg turned around and looked at her with a questioning look. " come with me, we can come to work tomorrow" "alright" greg walked around to the passenger side, as he was about to get in his phone went off signalinge he got a text. greg didn't realize that nick had followed him when he went after morgan and saw the whole thing. when greg looked at his phone it was from nick saying 'i expect to see that $50 tomorrow, congrats man NICK:) Greg laught a little and sent one back 'seriously, and thanks GREG;)'


	3. Chapter 3

When they finally got to morgans house greg jumpd otof the car and went and opened mogans door. "what a gentleman" "well this is the first date"greg said looking into her eyes, to his suprise so was she they both leaned in and morgan wrapped her ams around his neck and his arms went around her slinder waist. it was the most passinote kiss they both have ever had before.

**GREG AND MORGAN**

when they broke apart morgan said "judging from that kiss how about we skip dinner" "goog idea" they kiss again just as about as passinote as the last one. morgan graped his hand and lead him into her house!

**GREG AND MORGAN**

greg awoke, his arm wrapped around her waist and thy were spooning. "how did you know i liked being the little spoon morgans still sleepy voice said. greg chukled "good morning or should i say good afternoon" "good afternoon to you two" they shared a soft kiss on the lips. "we better get ready for work." morgan sadly suggested she wold rather stay ust where they were at that moment "hey, what am i gonna wear" "i still have a mans t-shirt" "whos" "ok is a shirt i brought my dad but i brought the wrong size" "wont your dad remember it" "nah, i didnt give it to him, cause when i was wrapping it i relized it was the wrong size" "ok" "you go start the shower ill get the shirt, your pants and somrthing for me to wear" "ok, only if you promise me to come join me" "Of course" "good" they both went their seperate ways and morgan did what she said she would, wnd then went and joined greg in the shower. a few hous they were showered, dressed, had breakfast and were just gettng in the car to go to work. they came with a story that gregs car wouldnt start and morgan gave him a lift home and back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything!

* * *

><p>After work that day morgan and greg decided to wait to tell everyone for a little while because they want to have some time to just be together.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>11 months later<span>**

Greg didn't see morgan much that day but when he saw her in the locker room she seemed a little distracted.

So... I was thinking maybe you would like to grab some burgers and fries after we leave? ...

"Morgan are you listening to me"

"What.. Oh yer that sounds great"

"Hey what's wrong everytime I've seen you to day you look preoccupided, it everything ok?"

"Yer it was just the case" morgan felt bad for living to him but she wasn't ready to tell him what was wrong just yet.

"Are you sure that's it"

"Positive"

Greg knew that was the reason he could sence she was lieing.

* * *

><p>They left in seperate cars not to raise suspicion with the plan to meet at Morgans in an hour.<p>

**GREG**

The whole trip home greg was wondering what was wrong with morgan, did she want to break up? Or was she sick? Or was it something else.

**MORGAN**

On the other hand morgan was trying to find a way to tell him, would he be upset? Would he be happy? She was really hoping he was happy about it because she didn't know if she could take him walking out on her not before and defiantly not now.

* * *

><p>When greg arrived at morgan's he decided to let himself in with the spare key morgan gave him a few months ago. When greg got the door open and walked in he could hear the shower so he decided to wait. He sat on the couch and waited. Greg was looking at the coffee table for no reason other then something to look at when he saw the appointment card for the doctor. Greg started to freak out.<p>

Gregs thoughts:

Oh my god she's sick, I knew there was somrthing else wrong why didn't she tell me, I hope it's not to bad I can't live without her.

End of gregs thoughts

Then he heard the shower turn off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the bathroom:<p>

Morgan heard someone opening the door to her house she knew it was greg so she quickly ran into the Bathroom and turned on the shower so he would think she was in there, buying herself some time to pull herself together before telling greg what was going on with her.

She has put this of long enough she needs to tell him, he diserves to know...

Morgan took one last look at the test and then slip it into her pocket.

Her she goes she thought...

* * *

><p>Thoughts please!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, here is chapter 5 hope you guys like it, sorry for any mistakes

i don't own anything, sadly

* * *

><p>Greg heard Morgan's bathroom door open but didn't move. Morgan saw greg siting there on her couch when she rounded the hall way corner heading into the living room.<p>

"Greg I need to tell you something important" but before Morgan could continue greg interrupted her " are you sick? Are you ok?" But before she could answer his question she felt a sudden feeling she was going to be sick, she got up and ran into the bathroom slamming the door shut. Greg saw this and ran after her, he knocked on the door a couple of times shouting "Morgan what the hell is going on? Morgan are you ok? Come on babe open up?" When Morgan answered with only the sound of her throwing up greg knocked one more time and said "Morgan I'm coming in ok"

When greg entered the sight he saw hurt his heart she was sitting with her back leaning up against the bath tub with tears in her eyes threatening to spill.

Greg walked over to Morgan and sat next to her pulling her into his chest, Morgan began to sob quietly. Greg waited for a few minutes which felt like hours until the sobs stopped to ask her what's wrong.

"Morgan, babe what's wrong?"

Morgan took a couple of deep breaths and reached into her pocket and pulled out the test, this was not how she imagined tell him.

She handed it to greg and looked any where but him she didn't want to see his face she was scared that she would see disappointment.

Greg was quiet for a several minutes trying to get his head around what he was looking at. Morgan took this as a bad thing a stood really fast and ran into her bedroom and locked the door and jumped onto her bed and began to cry into her pillow.

Greg didn't realise she was gone for a few seconds but as soon as he did he ran after her he tried to open the door but only found it locked so he knocked "come on morgan open up this door" no reply "if you don't open it I am going to kick down your door" she still made no attempt to open the door so he did what he said he would he kicked it down.

Morgan didn't even flinch she just staid laying on her stomach crying. Greg walked around the other side of the bed and sat down he put an arm on her back and rubbed little comforting circles on her back and said "babe why are you crying, I know this is unexpected but doesn't make this a bad thing"

Now this took morgan by surprise, Morgan lifted her head to look at gregs face seeing a smile on his face. "So you don't hate me, you aren't mad that I'm pregnant" "morgan you should know I can never hate you and no I'm not mad I'm happy this is the best news in my life, morgan we are going to have a baby" this made morgan feel so stupid for ever thinking that greg would feel that way he is the nicest, sweetest, loving man she has ever meet. "Why did you think I would hate it" "you didn't say anything you were just staring at the test" "that's because I couldn't believe that I was going to have a baby with the love of my life, I love you morgan"

"Oh now I feel stupid, I'm sorry I thought you would be like that and greg, I love you to"

The couple just sat on the bed and hugged each other kissing now and then.

"Oh and by the way, do you think you could fix my door I wasn't really expecting you to literally kick down my door" this made greg chuckle "it was supposed to show you how much I love you and care for you" "you couldn't of just said those thing, instead you chose to kick down my door" morgan said in an amused voice"yer I could of but it wouldn't of had the same effect now would it" "I guess not and I have to admit it was kinda sexy" that made greg laugh.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading<p>

reviews are welcome tell me what you thought and if I should continue

thanks *blondy411*


End file.
